Sasuke is what goes bump in the night
by Sharingan85
Summary: Sasuke rapes Naruto, and abducts him to take him to orochimaru. boyxboy sasunaru rape Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Warning contains adult sexual themes including but not limited to rape, boyxboy, and a good story.

Naughty Sharingan

Today in Konoha it was sunny, warm, and cloudless. Naruto was outside Ichiraku Ramen after just having almost eight bowls of ramen and setting a new record! Today was a good day, or so Naruto thought. As Naruto passed the training ground he couldn't help but think, "Man thats where me and Sas- No, i refuse to think of him!" And with that thought he ran home.

Naruto had a long day, between eating ramen, completing a mission, and the brief walk around the village, he decided it was time to take a shower. He stepped into the nice hot water of the shower and started to wash his lean, toned body. He wasn't super buff, but he sure could cause a wet dream or two if you know what I mean. As naruto washed himself he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. Naruto was afraid to open the shower curtains to check, and with all the steam from the hot water he couldn't see anyways. Naruto decided to finish his shower quickly, brush his teeth, and put on his pjs.

Naruto still had the weird feeling like he was being watched... either way he was too tired to care at this point, so he flopped on his bed laying on his back. He laid awake stareing at the ceiling, and listening to the wind rustle the leaves outside. Naruto was drifting off to sleep slowly but surely, but then Naruto could feel breath against his face and weight on his arms and legs. Naruto knew he was pinned down and tried to pretend he was asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping, Dobe", said the oh so familiar voice. Naruto's eye sprung open "S-sasuke?" Naruto squeeked out. Sasuke blew in Naruto's ear sending shivers down his spine. "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that snake basturd, Orochimaru?", Said Naruto angrily with drops of sweat beading all over his body. Sasuke smirked his famous evil smirk and said, "Maybe i'm running an errand for something he wants." Naruto now started to shake in fear and wiggled trying to free his limbs, but Sasuke had an iron grip on him. "Oh, and what might that be?" Naruto said while still struggling underneath Sasuke. "A little blond haired jinchuriki. Any idea where i might find him?" Said Sasuke with his eyes piercing Naruto's. Naruto froze in fear instantly.

"W-what a-are y-you g-g-gonna do with me?" Naruto said then gulped extremely loud. "Take you back to Orochimaru." Sasuke's normally onyx eyes were now blood red with his Sharingan acitvated. "Don't worry you'll sleep like a baby while under my genjutsu." Sasuke said coldly. "Sasuke please don't do thi-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he was asleep under Sasuke's genjutsu.

Hours passed before Naruto finally wolk up. He was being carried by Sasuke over his sholder like a sack of potatoes. "Ugh, where am I?", Said Naruto Groggily. "We're half way to Orochimaru's base." Said Sasuke who was annoyed at the fact Naruto seemed to somehow escape his genjutsu and awaken. At this news Naruto started wiggling, kicking, and thrashing his arms and legs into Sasuke. "If you don't stop right now you'll regret it" Said Sasuke who was getting angryer by the second. "Screw you! See if i care you... you... you Teme!" and with that Naruto knee'd Sasuke in the stomach causing him to stop. "Now you've made me angry!" Said Sasuke who threw Naruto onto the cold hard ground.

"Ugh!" Said Naruto who just had the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground. "What was that for you Teme?" Naruto yelled. "You've made me mad Naruto, I'm about to punish you for misbehaving." Said Sasuke who was now furious. "You're the one who came in my house and kidnap-" Naruto was interrupted when he was punched in the stomach by Sasuke. Sasuke then took off Naruto's shirt. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-" Naruto was punched in the stomach for a second time. "Maybe that was just a little too rough..." Said Sasuke as he began tracing Naruto's seal with his index finger.

"What are you doing?" Said Naruto in between moans of pleasure. "Oh, you like that do you?" Sasuke continued to trace the seal with his feathery finger even lighter and slower now. "S-Sasuke stop!" Said Naruto realizing if he kept this up the problem in his pants would keep growing. Sasuke didn't stop, in fact if anything he completely ignored Naruto. Naruto now started to thrash around under Sasuke's butterfly winged touch. Sasuke was now looking angered at Nauto who was thrashing about. "Naruto" Sasuke said with a commanding voice that demanded Naruto's full attention. "Don't move." Said Sasuke with his Sharingan activated once more. "Now go ahead, try and move" Said Sasuke with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Naruto tried to move and wiggle around, but for some odd reason he just couldn't. "W-What'd you do to me?" Naruto asked horrifed at his own immobility. "Just a paralysis genjutsu." Sasuke said calmly. "I can easily break you're little genjutsu by disturbing my own chakra!" Said Naruto smugly. The leaves that were falling from the trees nearby were now somehow blowing away from Naruto due to his build up of chakra. "I don't think so." Said sasuke as he put a collar around Naruto's neck. "I'm no dog you Teme! Wait... Why can't I build up my chakra?" Naruto said now realizing how grave a situation he was in.

"It's a chakra collar Kabuto made just for this occasion" Sasuke now continued tracing Naruto's seal, then his well defined abs. "Ahhhhh" Naruto moaned both in pleasure and horror. His once best friend was now abusing his body in this weakened state that he caused him to be in. Now Naruto was trying to move with every ounce of his being and managed to grab the hand Sasuke was using to rub him innaporopriately. "How can you move?" Sasuke said furiously. "Well if you wont stay still i'll have to tie you up!" Sasuke then poked Naruto's nose and tied his wrists to a fallen tree branch that he stuck deeply in the ground. Sasuke smirked triumphently and said, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, i remember now!" Sasuke was now circling his finger around Naruto's now hard nipples, pinching them, and playing with them tenderly. "Why?" Naruto asked as his eyes now started to tear up. Sasuke stopped and said, "I warned you not not move but you just didn't listen..."

"You've always been too stupid to listen. Now you must pay for it." Sasuke wispered seductively in Naruto's ear. Sasuke now started to kiss Naruto's neck passionately. Sasuke sucked and nipped and licked Naruto's neck causing Naruto to moan out in pleasure. Naruto knew this was so wrong but, there was a part of him that might not of hated it. Naruto now had a full on erection in his pants and was praying Sasuke didn't notice it. "Whats this? Maybe you actually like this Naruto." Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto's erect member. Naruto cringed at the thought of himself being aroused by this... Thing that called itself Sasuke. Sasuke now took off Naruto's pants, ever so slowly tugging them off his perfectly tanned body. "Sasuke stop, please don't do this." Naruto pleaded. "I would if i knew you weren't enjoying it." Sasuke smirked evily. "I'm not!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I think this bump in your underwear begs to differ." Sasuke said as he eyed Narutos underwear. Naruto's underwear looked like a circus tent with Naruto's penis being the big pole in the center. Sasuke them pulled off Naruto's underwear.

Sasuke began to lick the tip of Naruto penis, lapping his pre-cum from his slit. He began slowly taking Naruto's "head" into his mouth, slowly licking, and sucking slightly. "W-why do you want to do this to me? Why Sasuke?" Naruto said in between moans. "Maybe I like seeing you like this, utterly helpless." Said Sasuke. Sasuke had now taken Naruto completely into his mouth. Sasuke now began to slightly hum of all thing while sucking, and tracing a nerve on the bottom of Naruto's shaft. Naruto was now biting down his lip trying desperately not to moan or groan from the great pleasure Sasuke was causing in a horrendous way. Naruto had to bite down so hard his lip began to bleed.

"Let it out. I want to hear you scream! Scream my name Naruto!" Sasuke said as Naruto came in his mouth. Sasuke swallowed all that Naruto produced, with an odd smirk on his face. "I said scream!" Sasuke said as he punched Naruto in the stomach. "Ugh! S-S-Sasuke!" Naruto half yelled, half moaned. Sasuke then remembered how sensative Naruto's stomach was, especially where the Kyuubi's seal was. Sasuke began tracing Naruto's seal with his tongue. "Uuuuuugghhh! Sasuke please, no! Anything but that!" Naruto moaned as he thrashed around under Sasuke's magical tongue. "The genjutsu must of worn off. It's okay, I like when you struggle." Sasuke said the last sentence seductively.

"P-please Sasuke stop! My stomach is too sensative for this! Anything but this! I'd piss my pants if I were wearing any!" Naruto screamed as he wiggled under Sasuke. "Hn, anything you say? Absolutely anything?" Sasuke replied as he started tracing the seal much, much faster. "P-P-PLEASE S-SASUKE! ANYTHING!" Naruto pleaded as he thrashed about under Sasuke. "You'll regret saying that." Sasuke said with triumph in his voice. Sasuke embraced Naruto's bloody lips with a kiss, lapping up the blood. Naruto wouldn't open his lips though, so Sasuke bit his lip untill he finally opened his mouth in a gasp of pain. Sasuke took this chance to invade Naruto's hot cavern of a mouth with his tongue, Sasukes tongue seemed to explore all over mapping Naruto's mouth to memory.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke invaded his mouth. Sasuke pulled back and watched as Naruto gasped for air. "Suck" Sasuke said holding three fingers at Naruto's mouth entrance. Naruto refused like a little kid trying not to let the vegetables on a fork enter his mouth by turning his head all over. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head making it face him. "Don't make me repeat myself." Sasuke was now so angry he didn't realise his sharingan had activated. All Uchihas hated to repeat themselves, it was a defining characteristic of the Uchiha.

Sasuke punched naruto in the stomach again, and as Naruto gasped for pain he stuck three fingers inside of Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth to bite, but before he could Sasuke interrupted by saying, "Don't even think about biting me. I will kill you, and slaughter innocents in the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto now complied by sucking Sasuke's fingers out of fear. "Good." Sasuke said with a sigh. Sasuke then lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders. Naruto was now kicking but was interrupted when Sasuke said, "Don't make me force you to hold still." "Go to hell!" Naruto screamed, then shutting his eyes to avoid genjutsu and saying, "You cant put me under your genjutsu if my eyes are closed!"

"I don't need genjutsu, i'll just break your legs." Said Sasuke as he snapped Naruto's legs in several places. "GAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as his legs were broken, and a single tear streaked down his face. "Just give in. You can't avoid the inevitable." Sasuke also said coldly. Sasuke slowly slid one finger in Naruto's entrance, but was interrupted by Naruto's yelling of "STOP! NO SASUKE STOP! NO!"

"I won't even prepare you if you don't stop." Sasuke said angrily at Naruto's interruption. "Please, for the sake of our friendship stop!" Naruto pleaded, but was to no avail when Sasuke replied saying, "Final warning." Sasuke began to insert another, but Naruto insisted on making things worse for himself by screaming, "Sasuke stop it! Enough already!" Sasuke pulled out his finger and plunged into Naruto full force. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke was slowly pulling out when Naruto said, "Thank you." "For what?" Sasuke said as he plunged into Naruto again, this time full force."AAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed out in pain again. "What? Did you think i was going to stop? You have to learn your lesson." Said Sasuke. Sasuke plunged in once more, this time hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Sasuke could see Naruto biting his lips trying despeerately not to let a moan out. "Let it out" Said Sasuke as he hit Naruto's prostate repeatedly. Naruto lost the battle to keep the moans in when he hit his prostate for the second time. "Say my name!" Sasuke screamed as he was approaching his climax. "No! I won't do what you tell me toooooooooo" Naruto began to cry, and moaned that last word as both himself and Sasuke climaxed.

"You will listen to me" Sasuke said as he practically threw Naruto's broken legs down. "GAH! Not on your life!" Naruto screamed in pain. "Wanna bet?" Said Sasuke with his evil smirk on his face once more. Sasuke snapped his fingers and Naruto began writhing around in pain. "AH! IT FEELS LIKE MY SKINS ON FIRE! STOP! PLEASE!" Naruto screamed as he grasped at the collar around his neck. "Sure, all you have to say is 'I will obey your every command Lord Sasuke'" Sasuke said as he stared directlt into Naruto's eyes. "N-Never!" Naruto said still writhing around in pain. Sasuke then snapped his fingers again, and the pain increased. "It feels like i've been skinned alive and bathed in salt" Naruto thought to himself as he gasped out in pain. "STOP PLEASE!" Naruto screamed. "You know what you have to do." Sasuke said as he sighed from boredom. "I will obey your every command, now please stop this Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "You have to call me Lord Sasuke, don't forget." Said Sasuke who was clearly amused by seeing the blond being broken. "Fine Lord... Sasuke..." Naruto said as he could feel his spirit die a little as those words parted from his lips. Sasuke then snapped his fingers and the pain stopped for Naruto. Naruto then slowly slipped into unconsciousness, not knowing what awaited him next.

Please leave a review and let me know if anyone wants more of this, and also how i can improve my story. This was m first story so please don't ridicule me too badly thanks XD

sorry its taking me so long to update everyone, ive had major writers block since my grandfather's funeral. please bear with me XD


	2. Chapter 2

Alright after receiving so many heart warming reviews… how do I put this… I AM BACK AND READY FOR ACTION! Well naruto is… I'm sorry for having writers block for so long. Anyways please let me know how you guys want this fic to go! And by popular demand I got a new word writing program that makes my typing skills suck a little less! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2:  
"Nghhh…." Naruto couldn't help but let out a small groan. 'Why did the moon have to be so bright?… Wait… Am I moving?' he thought. Naruto's head was still ringing. "Glad to see you're awake, Dobe." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's voice and all the memories came flooding back to him. Her realized he was draped over Sasuke's firm, unwavering shoulder.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed as he started to kick and punch. 'Why don't my legs hurt? He broke them! But, how could they of healed so quickly?' Naruto thought as he could feel Sasuke's patience wearing quiet thin. "Why aren't my legs broken?" Naruto's patience was almost non existent at this point. "Why would they be? Calm down before I put you in another Tsukuyomi." Sasuke said coldly wishing the blond would calm down before he did really break his legs. Naruto immediately stopped thrashing.

"Tsukuyomi… You're telling me that was all a genjutsu?!" Naruto was now panicking. 'If that's what he can do with his Sharngan, then I'm afraid to see what he can do in real life…' Naruto shuddered at his thoughts. "Yes, Tsukuyomi, but I made it so your inner fantasy would come true. Whatever you experienced in there was your own heart's desire." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"No, NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER WANT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Naruto all but screamed in Sasuke's ear. "The genjutsu doesn't lie. Now pipe down before I bash your skull in." Sasuke said giving Naruto a semi-over the shoulder death glare. The sight of Sasuke's cold, frigid, eyes made Naruto shudder. 'Why must the Uchiha's only source of expression on their cold, emotionless faces, also be their greatest weapon?' Was all Naruto could fathom to think.

Naruto could hear creak. "We're here." Sasuke said as he opened a small hatch, and walked down ancient looking stone stairs. Naruto was about to knee Sasuke in the stomach to escape, but before he could he heard something that made his skin crawl. It was… "Orochimaru…" Naruto said hearing the snake Sennin's maniac laugh echo around the stone labyrinth they called a hideout. Naruto knee'd Sasuke in the stomach, hoping he'd waver and let Naruto down. Not even an "oomph" escaped Sasuke's lips. He merely chuckled.

Naruto was prepared go on an all out assault, until he realized the had been moving throughout the stone maze. They were now directly in the center of what appeared to be a "throne room" sort of thing. Low and behold, there sat Orochimaru on the single throne. Of course his lapdog Kabuto was standing by his side. "My, my, it's been a long time, hasn't it Naruto?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes fixated on Naruto, the eyes that 'could pierce your very soul' according to legends. Sasuke put Naruto on his feet, facing towards Orochimaru. 'Why wont my body respond?! Run! RUN! MOVE LEGS, MOVE!' Naruto screamed inside his head.

Naruto finally began to move, slowly inching backwards at first. That is, until he backed into an angry looking Sasuke. "Stand up here with me, Naruto." Orochimaru snickered as Naruto's eyes widened in terror. "Never!" Was all he could muster up as a reply. "Sasuke." Orochimaru said, all Sasuke did was nod. Sasuke picked Naruto up by the neck with a single hand, and walked towards Orochimaru. Sasuke began pulsing chakra in Naruto's neck, scrambling his body's ability to send commands for movement. "Put him in the chains right next to me." Orochimaru smiled his grin, the grin that could even rival Sasuke's. Sasuke did as Orochimaru ordered, there was Naruto, chained spread eagle against the wall.

"Now as I recall, the Kyuubi seal is on your stomach." Orochimaru said staring at Narutos stomach. Naruto spat in Orochimaru's face, infuriating him. Kabuto immediately after seeing the spit land on Orochimaru's face, cringed. Kabuto knew all to well this would land Naruto in the medical word for at least a month. Orochimaru started to laugh and said, "Take him to the dungeon Sasuke, and punish him." Sasuke then punched Naruto in the stomach, knocking him out, and took him to the dungeon.

Naruto awoke, again chained spread eagle chained to a wall. This time however, he was in a dark cell with iron bars. He recognized them, they weren't ordinary bars, not in the least. They were bars used in Shinobi prisons to keep prisoners from using Jutsus. Naruto looked up, realizing he wasn't alone. There stood Sasuke with an evil smirk plastered on his face. "You really are even dumber than you look, and that's pretty dumb to begin with, Dobe." Sasuke said as he stomped on Naruto's foot, breaking at least toe, possibly more.

Naruto said nothing, he just stood there. Well its not like he had much of a choice, considering he was chained to a wall. Sasuke stepped closer, putting his lips ever so close to Naruto's ear. "Interesting fantasy you had while under my Tsukuyomi." Sasuke said, his lips so close to Naruto's ears, they brushed them as he spoke. Naruto shivered at the contact, desperately trying to turn away from the raven's face. Sasuke reached out a hand, grasping the squirming blonde's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Sasuke, I need to speak with you." Kabuto's voice sounded urgent, as he waited outside the cell for Sasuke. "Don't go anywhere, Dobe." Sasuke said as he released Naruto's face, and stepped outside the cell and around to corner. Naruto could hear faint whispers, but couldn't make anything out other than Sasuke's bone rattling chuckle.

Sasuke walked back into Naruto's cell after atleast ten full minutes, chuckling slightly. "What's so funny, Teme?" Naruto asked, clearly un amused. "Wouldn't you like to know. Well, I have a better idea. How about I show you!" Sasuke was now in front of Naruto, bent on one knee so his head was level with Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened, he prayed Sasuke didn't remember how sensitive his stomach was. Sasuke slowly, and torturously pulled Naruto's shirt up. Naruto began to squirm, but Sasuke's firm hands were positioned on his sides. "Sasuke what're you doing?!" Naruto asked, clearly sounding alarmed. All Sasuke said in reply was a simple, "Hn."

Sasuke started to move his face closer, and closer to Naruto's belly button, which was at the center of the seal. Naruto's eyes went extremely wide, as Sasuke bit into his stomach, and blood trickled down it. "AHH!" Naruto let out a scream in pain, and terror. Sasuke merely smirked and made a few hand signs. Kyuubi's seal now turned red and started to burn.

"What'd you do to me you bastard?!" Naruto screamed as the seal started burn more and more. It now felt like Naruto was on fire. Naruto's eyes suddenly felt so heavy. Naruto's vision started to get hazy, and his head started to droop. The last thing he saw before he fell into bitter unconsciousness was Sasuke smiling like a mad man.

Naruto was now in the recesses of his mind, in front of the bars that kept Kyuubi inside him. He could see red chakra seeping out. "Kyuubi, what's happening to me?!" Naruto asked frantically. "The Uchiha tampered with the seal. He's trying to infuse parts of me with you." Kyuubi replied, letting out a snarl that blew Naruto's hair back. Naruto now seemed hysterical. Kyuubi then curled up and started snoring before Naruto could ask that question, 'What parts?!'

Naruto then felt himself starting to wake up. It was so warm underneath the blanket. 'Wait, why is the blanket moving? And why am I the one able to move it without hands?! Do I have telekinesis or something?' Naruto thought until he realized, he wasn't curled in a blanket, he had nine, reddish-blond tails sprouting from behind him! Naruto looked around realizing he was no longer chained to a wall, but had a collar around his neck that was chained to the bed. With room to walk around the room a bit of course. Naruto felt the collar, it felt familiar. Almost like the one in the Tsukuyomi… "No, it cant be!" Naruto said as he felt the collar remembering every detail, the only thing that was different is there was some sort of metal plating at the front.

The metal plating felt like… Engraving! Naruto slowly traced the letters etched in the middle, and figured out it read, 'N-A-R-U-T-O… Oh hell no! I'm nobody's pet!' Naruto was now angry, but decided it was more important to survey his surroundings. Naruto got out of the bed and was looking around and he memorized all that was in the room. The door was the opposite side of the queen sized bed, the bed had blue sheets, and a crimson comforter. From where Naruto was siting on the bed there was a dresser and a mirror to his left, a door to his right, he assumed it led to a bathroom.

Naruto walked up to the mirror and looked at himself, his eyes were still a water ripple blue, but his pupils were now long and animal like. He had nine fluffy, reddish-blond fox tails. Naruto then realized, instead of normal ears, had fox ears! His jaw would have been on the ground if his body would of let it.

Kyuubi's words then echoed through his head, "Infuse parts of me with you." Naruto felt like he was going to scream, but he heard the taps of foot steps from behind the door. Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of a key being put in a lock, he decided to hop into the bed and try to pretend to sleep. Naruto grabbed a lamp from the dresser and dove into bed, as soon as Naruto was in his 'sleeping' position under the blankets, the door opened.

Please review, and tell me what you want to see. it has already been decided this will me a MPreg.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubi's words then echoed through his head, "Infuse parts of me with you." Naruto felt like he was going to scream, but he heard the taps of foot steps from behind the door. Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of a key being put in a lock, he decided to hop into the bed and try to pretend to sleep. Naruto grabbed a lamp from the dresser and dove into bed, as soon as Naruto was in his 'sleeping' position under the blankets, the door opened.

As the pitter patter of footsteps got closer, Naruto prepared himself mentally for a fight. Finally the footsteps stopped, and Naruto could tell a figure was hovering over him, staring at him. Who ever it was, they unchained the collar from the bed. It was then Naruto crashed the lamp on the side of the person's head. It was Kabuto. Naruto watched As Kabuto hit the floor, breaking his glasses. Naruto then got up and tried to walk towards the door, but all of the sudden he just felt so incredibly hot. So hot he thought he was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

Naruto's body felt like an inferno, and his vision started to haze. Naruto could hear the door creak open and a laugh. A laught that could only come from one person… 'Sasuke' Naruto thought as he laid helplessly on the floor. "You really are a fighter, aren't you?" Sasuke said more to himself than to Naruto, who was curled up, with his tails rapping over himself almost defensively. Naruto once more, was slipping out of consciousness.

Sasuke picked Naruto up, placed him on the bed, and all but through a barely awake Kabuto out of his room. Sasuke sat there on the edge of his bed, stroking the sleeping blonde's cheek. Slowly tracing over the whisker like scars, 'Always so innocent looking…' he thought to himself. Sasuke decided to leave for awhile to train with the true 'pervy sennin'. Sasuke always despised training with Orochimaru, because only an idiot wouldn't recognize the way he'd stare at him, but he had to become strong to kill his brother.

Naruto finally began to regain consciousness, and realized he was all alone, his body still ached and felt like it was set aflame. It burnt so much he could barely even move his tails, which laid sprawled out in all directions. Naruto had to muster up all his strength just to throw the crimson comforter off his hot, and aching body. It wasn't as much as ache, as a strong need. But the question is, a need for what?

Naruto looked at the room he was in once more, this time realizing the giant Uchiha crest carved into the headboard. 'He has the nerve to put me in his room? I hate that teme….' Naruto thought to himself, not realizing the door had opened and closed. By the time Naruto had noticed Sasuke was already on the bed with him.

Naruto turned his head, giving Sasuke the cold shoulder. "Why is it so hot in here?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Silence was Naruto's only answer. Sasuke leaned down to Narutos ear and seductively, yet softly spoke saying, "Answer me." Naruto cringed, not wanting a repeat of what happened before. "Why don't you tell me, teme?" Naruto said almost hatefully.

Sasuke was not lying on the bed on his side, practically spooning Naruto, who was also now on his side. "Hn" Was all Sasuke retorted with. His arms now rapped around Naruto's body. Naruto would of flipped out, if being touched by Sasuke didn't seem to make the heat and need go away. Sasuke then started planting kisses on Naruto's neck, trailing all the way until he was kissing his jaw. Naruto started to moan as Sasuke started to kiss him.

Naruto wasn't even trying to dominate Sasuke's tongue in the kiss. Sasuke was now on top of Naruto, and had now broken the kiss. Sasuke was now licking where Naruto's neck and shoulder met, listening to the enticing noises Naruto made. Naruto's back arched when Sasuke bit down, marking him. "Your mine now." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto then bucked, rubbing their erections together.

Naruto and Sasuke let out a moan in unison this time. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's shirt, until he managed to rip it from his well muscled and defined body. He stared at it, almost mesmerized by his incredibly well defined chest and abs, as well as his strong muscular arms that touched him in all the right places. Sasuke smirked at the lustful look in his little fox's eyes. Sasuke then stripped Naruto and himself of their remaining clothing.

Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's ear, earning a long throaty moan. Sasuke stopped, and Naruto gave him a confused look. "Suck" Sasuke said as he put three fingers in front of the other's face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started to lick, and suck each of the raven's fingers. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and circled Naruto's entrance with one finger, earning a mew from Naruto. "Sasuukeeee!" Naruto moaned out as his hips began to wiggle. Sasuke plunged the first finger in, and waited for the ring of muscles to relax. He then added the second finger and began scissoring, stretching Naruto.

Sasuke then added the third finger, and began stretching Naruto again, this time rubbing his prostate. "Mmmmmm… Sasuke right there." Naruto moaned out, feeling pleasure wrack throughout his body whenever Sasuke touched that magical spot. Naruto felt Sasuke pull his fingers out, and move up more towards Naruto's mouth.

"Suck." Sasuke said again, this time with his penis in Naruto's face. Naruto leaned in, and began licking and sucking Sasuke's hard cock. Naruto licked the underside of Sasuke's penis, tracing a vain, earning a moan from his raven. When Sasuke pulled out, Naruto, the little fox lowered his teeth, scraping them against Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke moaned at the loss of heat, but lowered himself back towards Naruto's entrance, placing the blonde's legs over his shoulders. Sasuke circled the entrance with his wet penis, waiting until Naruto bucked making Sasuke penetrate him.

Naruto was now running his hands up Sasuke's arms, and feeling all of his chest and abdomen. "Move." Naruto said, and that was all the notification Sasuke needed. Sasuke's thrusts started out slow, until he found Naruto's prostate, and began thrusting it. "Uuugghhh! Faster and harder." Naruto moaned out. Naruto was now rolling his hips in sync with Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto was now so painfully close to orgasming, he began to dig his nails into Sasuke's back, leaving small bloody half moons all over his now almost flawless pail skin, he desperately needed release.

Naruto's muscles clenched as he came, making Sasuke also release. Sasuke then laid down on his back, and Naruto nuzzled his head onto the raven's chest, taking in his scent and dozing off.

Naruto was now in the recesses of his mind, finding himself knee deep in water. "Kyuubi?" Naruto called out, and saw a pair of crimson, bright eyes open and stare back at him. "Why did I just do that!? Why can't I control myself?" Naruto asked, clearly ruffled up after what he just did. "You went into heat, and the Uchiha is the strongest and most suitable mate near you. You've not only been physically infused with me, but your primal instincts have been changed a little also. He's now marked you." Kyuubi began to curl up. "What do you mean marked me? Why are you so tired all of the sudden? Or are you just mocking me?" Naruto bellowed. "Shut up you ingrate. It's taking a lot of my chakra to keep you alive with all this bodily change. Since he marked you, you're now his submissive, and he is your dominant." Kyuubi was now clearly angry, and sleeping to.

"Are you even awake?! Uughhh! I'm tired to…" Naruto said, as he began to drift off to dream land.

TBC

I know it's terrible and rushed, it didn't turn out anything like i wanted it to, yet i cant find the want t go back and redo it.

i know it's easy to forget and everything, but PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE, WHAT YOU DON'T, AND WHAT YOU WANT. DON'T LEAVE ME BLOWING IN THE WIND! tell me if you even want me to continue and try to salvage this messed up story...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I'm just incredibly confused as to what to do… please forgive me D': I just want so badly for this to be perfect… it's my first story and all… After a semester of English let's hope my writing has improved…

Enough procrastinating… procrastinating is a funny wor- *dodges tomato* I GET IT.

As Naruto's eyes fluttered open, after he had rubbed the blurriness away, as his nose started to twitch. He could recognize that smell anywhere… RAMEN! He turned to see his raven holding a tray filled to the brim with breakfast foods, which he assumed to be his. He continued to look at Sasuke gingerly; all the while Sasuke kept staring back.

"I won't bite" Sasuke declared, once more extending the hand carrying the tray. Naruto began to slurp the ramen. "Atleast not out of bed" Sasuke had said, at which ramen was spat out all over the wall.

As a lone tear threatened to fall from Naruto's cheek, he couldn't help but to blurt out the obvious question, "Why?"

"Why what, Dobe?"

"Why did you do this to me?" he said as he pointed to his new appendages, "Why kidnap me? Be kind to me? How do you rape me" at this the raven cringed "then wake up the next morning and act like a lover?!"

Sasuke sighed. "It had to be done for us," at this Naruto was fuming, "to be together. Naruto, I did this because I want you as my lover. I have ever since I left the village."

Naruto was in utter shock due to Sasuke's confession. His fists gripped tightly on the sheets of the bed below him. "SO YOU CHOSE TO RAPE ME?!" the raven cringed at the volume his blonde was emitting speech.

"That was to bind you as my mate after I had fused you and the Kyuubi." Realizing his answer only raised more questions, before his blonde had enough time to inquire further, he quickly interjected the question "How are you feeling?"

Naruto, realizing the ravens attempt to change the subject, took it upon himself to get the conversation back on his track. "What were you expecting to happen? I fall in love with you like you're some kind of prince charming!? I don't see how my wellbeing concerns you after all you've done to contribute to it!"

Sasuke, being short tempered as he is, was enraged at his kitsune's rejection of the idea of them as an item.

"You don't seem to get it, Usuratonkachi, now that I've claimed you, your body will reject any other lover, so whether you like it or not, you're mine. Both body, and some day, soul."

An angry Sasuke took that opportunity to walk towards the door, only to be interrupted by Naruto's voice calling out saying, "W-Where are you going!?"

"Training" Was Sasuke's quick, yet cold response.

Naruto was terrified of the thought of being left alone in Sasuke's room, in the middle of Orochimaru's labyrinth of a hideout no less. He knew deep down he should ask Sasuke to stay, but his pride got the better of him. The raven wasn't exactly in in his good graces anyways.

After thoroughly inspecting his new habitat, Naruto noticed the entire layout of the room he was currently in was different, perhaps even in another location. This room wasn't as bare as the last. The bad was still fairly large, but in the room rested a fairly large oak wardrobe. The floor was of a Sakura tree. 'Ironic' Naruto thought. On either side of the large bed resided mahogany end tables, which acted as a platform for lamps. The bed comforter was silk with the three tomoe Sharingan pattern embroidered on it. He eventually wandered into the bathroom, it had a large marble tub, with two sinks, a shower (which wasn't connected to the bathtub, but was in the opposite corner), and the countertops were solid granite.

Naruto's exploration lasted him about a good hour and his rifling through drawers and bookshelf an added half hour. Due to the fact he had no idea how to escape, and didn't want to risk running into Sasuke angering him further, he decided to wait for nightfall to try and escape.

Naruto went through the wardrobe one last time, this attempt he found clothing that fit him. After putting on the clothes and attempting to keep himself from boredom by reading a random book of Sasuke's, the blond fell asleep in a chair next to the large oak book case.

Kabuto had decided to make a second attempt at his goal. This time while entering the room, the blond was asleep in a chair… upside down no less… 'You've got to be kidding me' was the only thought his brain could offer at the sight. Using his obvious skill as a ninja, Kabuto's feet crept silently across the floor board, making their way to a certain blond dobe.

As anticipated, the snoozing blond began to stir when Kabuto all but on top of him. Unlike last time, he came prepared for this. The sneaky medical ninja injected a syringe into the back of Naruto's neck, successfully knocking the blond out cold.

Kabuto's hands began to glow purple as he extended them to the blond's stomach, seeing inside of the man. Because he couldn't get a clear enough view, he had to lift the blonds shirt. After taking an exaggerated moment to "appreciate" Naruto's smooth, yet firm core. He rubbed the fox's caramel colored abs, then finally did what he entered Sasuke's sanctuary to do. He began to frown, seeming almost confused, as he pulled his hand away. Deciding he had spent enough time, he returned to report back to the snake sennin Orochimaru himself.

After a blissfully long slumber, Naruto stretched his limbs in all directions and sat himself upright in the chair again. He indulged himself in a few more moment of rest, before getting out of the chair, just in time to witness Sasuke enter the room with yet another tray of food.

"I see you found your clothes" Sasuke said with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying the idea of Naruto feeling more at home in his current environment.

"Yeah, yeah… What'd you bring me?" Was Naruto's dragged out reply.

"Maybe I didn't bring you anything if you're going to take it for granted." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Going through all the trouble of kidnapping me, only to let me starve?" the reply Naruto gave was nothing like what he had expected.

Sasuke sat on the bed, which Naruto had moved to throughout bits of their conversation. After grabbing a dumpling with chopsticks and holding it in front of the blond, who for some odd reason complied by being fed, an evil plan had formed in his mind. Holding a dumpling within a millimeters distance from Naruto's open mouth, Sasuke put it in his own mouth.

"Teme I'm hungry, don't tease me!" Was a rather annoyed kitsune's response.

"It's still here if you want it." Was the rather seductive toned response Sasuke gave. Just as Sasuke had hoped, the blond leaned in, kissing the raven. After the blond had swallowed the dumpling, his actions had turned more into ones more for pleasure than to quench his hunger. As the kiss deepened, something was beginning to make both their pants grow too tight.

Whilst Sasuke undressing Naruto, Sasuke sucked and licked all but one aspects of the blonds body. Naruto's mewls and squeaks fuelled the raven's lust, which at this point was almost unbearable. After also undressing himself, something happened to Sasuke that he had never expected, Naruto was running his tongue up and down his member. Taking a fistful of blond locks, he forced the blond to deep throat him, almost making him cum on the spot. Naruto's mouth may have been great for kissing, but the raven had found an even better use for it.

After almost Cumming, Sasuke decided it was time to move on. "Lay on your back" Naruto did as instructed, and put his legs on Sasukes strong, well defined shoulders. Instead of penetrating Naruto then and there, he decided to have some foreplay in between.

'Why isn't anythi- OH KAMI!' Naruto thought as he felt Sasuke's wet orifice tease his contracting hole. Naruto was about to orgasm, until Sasuke retracted his tongue, much to Naruto's, and his own displeasure.

With no longer any need to stretch Naruto, he settled for teasing his Dobe's once more puckering entrance his head. Much to his surprise, he really should remove that word from his vocabulary when around Naruto, his fox had pushed himself down, penetrating himself essentially. Sasuke refused to be used, so he started thrusting. Naruto's hips once again began rolling and meeting Sasuke's pelvis with each thrust. Deciding it was time to change it up, the raven began to pull all the way out, much to Naruto's dismay, and began ramming back into his little fox at full force. After another thrust, the blond had cum all over Sasuke's and his own chest. Naruto's ring of muscles contracted as he came, making Sasuke cum as well. They both fell on the bed panting after their rigorous activity.

TBC

Please don't hit me D: I know it wasn't very good, and it had unnecessary sex… well maybe not so unnecessary sex… I'm not sure if there's too much sex… Tell me in your reviews! Reviews make me want to update the story! I'm going to try and get at least a chapter up every month! If I get enough reviews maybe another before the end of Winter break!


End file.
